


Not a Secret Anymore

by marvelwlw



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Ziva David are dating but the others don't know. One day you and Ziva are chasing after a suspect when the suspect shot you.





	Not a Secret Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from NCIS.
> 
> Italics will be used for flashbacks.

Ziva couldn’t stop pacing back and forth as she waited for a doctor to tell her if you were going to be okay. She couldn’t help but think back to what happened only a few hours ago.

_You and Ziva were on a stakeout waiting for the suspect to do something or really anything. You kept your eyes on their house while Ziva was looking around to see if anything suspicious was going on._

_You were glad you were on a stakeout with your girlfriend, it wasn’t the best way to spend time together but it was still a chance to be with her. The others don’t know you two are dating, you both wanted to keep it a secret. You were closed off but with Ziva you could be yourself._

_“Do you see anything babe?” Ziva whispered._

_You shook your head. “No.” Then you noticed something, you grabbed the binoculars that were on the dashboard. “Wait a second. They’re leaving the house.”_

_You and Ziva quickly got out of the car and went after them. It all happened so fast, the suspect had a gun and they shot you. Ziva didn’t even hesitate before kneeling next to you. She tried to stop the bleeding but she couldn’t so she had to get you to the hospital._

That was how she got here. While you were in surgery Ziva had called the team to tell them what happened. Gibbs was the first one to show up, Tim and Tony were next, then Ducky and Abby.

“She’s going to be okay Ziva.” Abby told her.

Ziva looked at everyone, it was taking everything in her not to break down. “You guys don’t understand, I can’t lose her.”

“We get it, we can’t lose her either.” Tim said.

“For me it’s different.” She started pacing again.

“How is it different for you-” Tony began to say but she cut him off.

“Because she’s my girlfriend DiNozzo!” Ziva glared at him.

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. At first they didn’t think they heard Ziva correctly. They had no idea you and Ziva have been dating, they just thought you two were friends.

“Wait since when did this happen?” Tony being Tony had to know everything.

Gibbs sighed and walked up behind Tony and smacked the back of his head.

“Now is not the time DiNozzo.” Gibbs walked over to Ziva, he placed a hand on her shoulder. “(Y/N) is going to be okay Ziva, I know she will.”

**xxxxx**

The doctor finally walked out and went over to everyone. Ziva was the first one to stand up. “Is she alright?”

“Miss (L/N) is going to be fine, she will have to rest for a month but she is going to be fine.” The doctor told everyone. Everyone was so relieved that you were going to be okay, they were all worried about you.

“When can we see her?” Ducky asked.

“You can see her now but I can only let one person go at a time.” The doctor said.

Gibbs looked at Ziva. “You go first. She’s your girlfriend.” He gave her a kind smile, everyone nodded.

“Thanks Gibbs.” Ziva gave them a smile before she followed the doctor to your room.

When she was finally alone with you she was at your bedside in an instant, she took your hand in hers and linked her fingers with yours. “I was so worried I was going to lose you (Y/N)…” Tears rolled down her cheeks.

You looked at her, you gave her a small smile. “I’m right here baby, I’m sorry I worried you.” You carefully used your free hand to cup her cheek and wipe away her tears.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Ziva kissed your forehead.

“Are the others here?” You asked after a few minutes.

Ziva nods. “I called them while you were in surgery. They also know we’re dating.”

You chuckled softly. “I kinda figured they would. I mean after what happened I would be surprised if they didn’t know.”

“So you’re not upset that they know?” Ziva ran her thumb over your knuckles.

You shook your head. “I’m not, I’m glad actually.”

“You are?”

“Yea, now we don’t have to hide our relationship anymore.” You smiled up at her, Ziva smiled as well. 

You both didn’t mind keeping your relationship a secretbut after awhile it started to get tiring. Now you didn’t have to worry about that anymore, sure the others were going to have questions but that was okay.


End file.
